Indiscreto malandrín
by Atsun
Summary: ¿Cómo era posible que un niño tan pequeño como Romano tuviese un repertorio tan amplio de palabras sucias? ¿Y por qué siempre observaba a España mientras echaba la siesta? Sólo Bélgica conocía la respuesta.


**Disclaimer:** Yo no soy Himaruya, así que Hetalia no me pertenece~

* * *

><p>No había día en que España no se echase una siesta. Ni uno. Tenía que estar trabajando continuamente, pero justo después de comer se tiraba en su cama —o en el suelo, en ocasiones— y se dejaba abrazar por Morfeo. La siesta era, sin duda alguna, uno de los pequeños placeres que hacían de la vida algo hermoso y fascinante, al menos desde su punto de vista.<p>

Sin embargo, España no era el único que dormía tras el almuerzo. Al pequeño Romano también le gustaba echarse una cabezadita, pero nunca, jamás de los jamases, lo haría en el mismo lugar que España. Le daba mucho asco la forma en la que aquel idiota se babeaba mientras soñaba con cosas que era mejor no saber.

Bélgica, por su parte, aprovechaba aquellas horas de la tarde para realizar las tareas del hogar, ya que si no las hacía ella, no las haría _nadie_. Estaba haciendo la colada cuando de pronto estornudó. Sintió cómo la piel se le puso de gallina.

—Vaya, qué frío hace hoy… —murmuró.

Consciente de que España estaría durmiendo en algún lugar de la casa, Bélgica decidió que lo mejor para la salud de su jefe sería echarle una mantita que lo protegiese del poder del invierno. Cogió una y se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde estaba él, tirado en el suelo y acurrucado en posición fetal.

Cuando la belga estaba a punto de poner un pie en aquel cuarto, divisó que España no estaba solo: Romano estaba a su vera, observándolo atentamente. El niño parecía muy concentrado, como si estuviera memorizando cada uno de los rasgos del joven que yacía a su lado. Bélgica no pudo evitar pensar que aquella escena era demasiado adorable. Con suma cautela, se acercó a los dos chicos y tapó al mayor de los dos con la manta. Romano dio un bote, completamente sobresaltado. Cuando estaba a punto de gritar, ella le guiñó un ojo y posó un dedo delante de sus labios, en señal de silencio.

—¡Be-Bélgica! —exclamó Romano con un rubor— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Habla más bajito, que lo vas a despertar —susurró la muchacha—. Eso mismo me preguntaba yo, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No puedes dormir?

—Eh… No tengo sueño… —contestó con un murmuro apenas audible.

Bélgica alzó una ceja. ¿Si no tenía sueño, por qué estaba ahí? El rostro de la chica se iluminó con una sonrisa gatuna: ¡no podía ser que Romano estuviese al lado de España viendo _expresamente_ cómo dormía! ¡Eso sería demasiado adorable! Se sentó al lado del italiano y le sonrió con dulzura.

—Vaya, veo que quieres mucho al jefe, ¿eh? Estaría muy contento si supiera que velas por él cuando duerme.

—¡N-no te confundas! —se defendió intentando parecer serio— No velo por él, es sólo que… —se puso aún más rojo que antes.

La jovencita se levantó y soltó una risita. Romano agachó el cabeza, completamente verecundo, pero se negó a apartarse de España.

—Bueno, yo voy a seguir haciendo mis tareas, ¿quieres ayudarme?

En la mente del pequeño apareció un dilema: ¿qué era mejor, ayudar a Bélgica, su _querida _Bélgica, o hacer «aquello»? Mierda, qué complicado era todo.

—V-voy dentro de un momento… —respondió.

Bélgica dedicó una última mirada a España y al niño y continuó con sus tareas.

Durante los siguientes días, la escena se repetía. España dormía e Italia del sur lo observaba con detenimiento. A Bélgica le seguía pareciendo harto encantador. A la hora de la cena, el español y sus «secuaces» se deleitaron con la comida que tan amablemente les había preparado la única mujer de la casa.

—¡Bel, pero qué bien cocinas! —exclamó España, maravillado— ¡Eres una joya!

—Basta de halagos, vas a hacer que me sonroje —contestó la chica fingiendo vergüenza.

Romano también quería alabarla, pero estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo y no quedaría nada caballeroso que le dedicase unas palabras dulces con la boca llena. Holanda, por su parte, miraba a su hermana y al memo de España con ira. ¿Por qué se tenían que llevar tan bien?

—Puñetero español… —murmuró Holanda.

Romano observó asombrado a aquel armatoste e intentó tragar rápido la comida.

—Puñetero español, puñetero español —repitió Romano en voz baja, sin que nadie se diese cuenta—, puñetero español.

Los meses pasaban y la vida de aquellas cuatro naciones seguía más o menos igual: España en ocasiones iba a guerras, Bélgica preparaba gofres, Holanda seguía dando miedo y Romano… seguía siendo Romano. Un día cualquiera, España regresó de una guerra contra el inglés cejotas. Aunque no dijo si había ganado o perdido, Romano dio por hecho que Inglaterra lo había derrotado de mala manera. Bélgica se limitó a abrazar a su jefe mientras intentaba animarlo.

Un rato después, el español ya estaba yaciendo en el huerto, durmiendo a pierna suelta. La brisa veraniega jugaba con sus rizos y esa sensación, para él, era una verdadera delicia. Bélgica lo vio por la ventana y sonrió. A ella también le gustaría unirse a él y echarse una siesta, pero no era capaz de dormirse en plena tarde. Aunque hacía tan buen día… Y había comido tanto… No perdería nada por intentar echarse una siesta, ¿verdad?

Alegre, salió de la casa y se dirigió al huerto, donde se suponía que sesteaba el chico. Cuando ya estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, vio que Romano estaba al lado de España, con la mirada clavada en él. «¿Otra vez…?», se preguntó Bélgica. No obstante, aquella vez percibió algo: Romano movía los labios, como si estuviera musitando algo. Con toda la curiosidad del mundo, la muchacha intentó ocultarse tras un naranjo y aguzó el oído.

España estaba hablando en sueños. Romano repetía todo lo que decía.

—Inglaterra… te voy a… meter… —puso una mueca de asco— un palo por el… culo…

—Te voy a meter un palo por el culo —repitió Romano, extasiado.

—Creído… de los huevos…

—Creído de los huevos —continuaba el niño.

Bélgica no se lo podía creer. ¡Romano estaba memorizándose los insultos que España dedicaba a Inglaterra! Ahora ya sabía de dónde había sacado aquel repertorio tan completo de maldiciones. Qué ironía, aquel que tanto se molestaba cuando el italiano decía palabrotas era quien realmente se las enseñaba. La belga no pudo evitar reírse. Tuvo que taparse la boca para que Romano no la descubriera, ¡pero es que aquella imagen era tan peculiar!

—Cabronazo… —murmuraba el español entre pesadillas.

—Cabronazo… —repitió con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios— Esa me gusta.

Lo peor de todo era que Romano estaba disfrutando como nunca de todo aquello. Pocas veces se le había visto tan entusiasmado.

Cuando la fortuna se compadeció de España y le dejó tener un sueño más ameno y feliz, el pequeño italiano le tiró de los pelos para que volviese a tener pesadillas. De veras se estaba divirtiendo.

—Capullo… —balbuceaba mientras se revolvía.

—Capullo, capullo —canturreaba el pequeño.

Bélgica ya no tenía sueño. Gracias a eso se lo podría pasar muy, pero que _muy_ bien. Era cuestión de aplicar un poco de ingenio.

Cuando la tarde ya estaba terminando, España contaba a Bélgica y a Romano —a Holanda también, pero él lo ignoraba completamente— cómo vio una pulga en las descuidadas cejas del Inglaterra. Sus dos secuaces se reían con la historia. Les encantaba cómo España, a pesar de venir agotado de las guerras, siempre tenía un huequecito para contarles cosas graciosas y hacerles sonreír.

—¡Más, más! ¡Cuenta más, _capullo_! —exclamó Romano.

Bélgica se tuvo que tapar la boca otra vez para no soltar una carcajada. ¡Aquella era la palabra que había aprendido antes el pequeño! España, por su parte, frunció un poco el ceño.

—Roma, te he dicho miles de veces que no digas palabras tan sucias. ¡Los niños tan monos como tú no deberían decirlas!

—¡Eres un pesado! ¡Sigue contando historietas o… o… o _te meto un culo por el palo_! —gritó decidido. Al notar la mirada extrañada del español, se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado— ¡O un palo por el culo, o como sea!

—Me pregunto de dónde aprenderás todo eso… —suspiró agotado— En fin, ¡ahora os diré cómo hace «magia» Inglaterra!

Se dispuso a hacer una imitación ridícula del inglés, exagerando mucho su acento y diciendo cosas absurdas y sin sentido alguno. Romano y Bélgica reían y aplaudían jubilosos. Holanda, de manera muy discreta, esbozó una diminuta sonrisa.

Ya era hora de irse a dormir. España acostó a Romano, le dio un beso de buenas noches y lo arropó, aunque el italiano no dejaba de quejarse. Exhausto, el español se echó en plancha en su cama y suspiró pesadamente. Había sido un día duro, pero se alegraba de volver a estar con los suyos. De pronto, notó cómo alguien llamaba a la puerta de su habitación. Se extrañó. ¿Sería Romano?

—¡Adelante! —espetó.

Bélgica entró en el cuarto del español y cerró la puerta tras de sí. España la miró intrigado: ¿qué podría querer aquella chica a semejantes horas? Se sentó de rodillas en la cama y no despegó el ojo de la belga.

—¡Hola, España! —exclamó ella, a punto de soltar una de sus risotadas— ¿Y esa mirada? ¡No te voy a hacer nada, sólo vengo a decirte una cosa!

—¿Una cosa? —repitió él.

Ella asintió y se sentó en la cama, justo al lado del muchacho. Él seguía manteniendo un gesto extrañado, preguntándose una y otra vez qué podría querer hacer _una chica_ en la habitación de _un chico_ a semejantes horas de la _noche_.

—¿Puedo?

—Sí, sí, claro. Adelante.

—Verás… —Bélgica sonrió felinamente— Resulta que…

Comenzó a contarle que Romano lo espiaba mientras dormía para aprender insultos nuevos. España la escuchaba con incredulidad y a cada momento palidecía más. Se sentía culpable por estar corrompiendo la joven e inocente mente de su pequeño secuaz, aunque no podía evitar reírse de vez en cuando con los detalles de Bélgica.

—Pero no te apures, jefe, ¡tengo una idea! —exclamó con energía.

—¿De qué se trata? —pregunto él, intrigado.

Con un ligero movimiento, Bélgica se apoyó en el hombro del español y le susurró su plan al oído. España no podía parar de reír: la chica le hacía cosquillas y encima el plan era bastante absurdo.

—¿Qué te parece? Es una tontería, pero fijo que nos lo pasaremos genial —propuso ella con una sonrisa gatuna.

España le acarició la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa algo pícara. La muchacha cerraba los ojos y sonreía al sentir el tacto de las manos cálidas del español sobre sus cabellos dorados.

—¡Me encantan esas ideas que tienes! —rió— Sólo espero que Romano no se enfade mucho.

—Descuida, si se enfada ya le tranquilizaré yo —guiñó un ojo, confiada.

Al día siguiente, Romano buscaba con impaciencia al español. ¡Quería su dosis diaria de insultos, maldita sea! Espiar a Holanda no le gustaba, porque aquel estúpido daba miedo y olía raro, en cambio España era más dócil y demasiado tonto como para darse cuenta de que lo vigilaba.

Al fin, vio que España se echaba su sagrada siesta en el jardín. Parecía que dormía plácidamente, al menos su cara expresaba la felicidad absoluta que sólo los sueños podían brindar. Romano se sonrojó un poco. Maldito español idiota y malditas sonrisas suyas. Se acercó a él y se sentó, esperando a que soltase alguna palabra interesante. Dado que el sueño parecía bastante feliz, le tocó la barriga para ver si se molestaba y comenzaba a maldecir. Funcionó.

—Indiscreto malandrín… —dijo España de repente.

—Indiscreto malandrín, indiscreto malandrín, indiscreto malandrín… —memorizaba el pequeño.

—Abracadabra… higiénico… —murmuraba el español con cara de sufrimiento.

—Abracadabra higiénico… Qué insulto más raro… En fin, abracadabra higiénico, abracadabra higiénico…

—Salchichón… des… descompuesto…

—Salchichón descompuesto, salchichón descompuesto… —sonrió con un toque ladino— Hoy el imbécil este está inspirado.

—Estrécheme…con brío… Achúcheme…

— Estrécheme con brío… Achúcheme… —insistió Romano, cada vez más extrañado— ¿Achúcheme es un insulto?

Al cabo de un par de horas, Bélgica y los dos morenos estaban comiendo churros. ¡Qué ricos estaban! Por una vez, aquel _indiscreto malandrín_ preparaba algo decente. Era lo único bueno que sabía hacer, eso e insultar, claro estaba.

—¡Mmm! ¡Qué bueno está esto, España! —los ojos verdes de la belga hacían chiribitas— ¡Eres todo un artista!

—¡Muchas gracias, Bel! —carcajeó con júbilo— ¡Me alegro de que te gusten! —miró al niño— Roma, ¿a ti te gustan?

—¡Están bien! —exclamó.

A medida que iba comiendo, sus mejillas se ensuciaban cada vez más de azúcar. España, con cuidado, se lamió el dedo e intentó retirar aquellos desagradables restos del rostro del niño.

Romano, obviamente, forcejeó con asco.

—¡España, eres un cerdo de mierda! ¡Para ya! —gritó enfadado.

—¡Pero Romano, estás hecho un desastre! ¡Ten más cuidado cuando comas! —se intentó defender.

—¡Como como me da la gana, _salchichón descompuesto_! ¡No eres más que un simple _abracadabra higiénico_, hala! —chilló el pequeño, ya colérico.

Bélgica estaba luchando por no morir de la risa. Los labios de España no paraban de temblar. Quería reírse, pero no podía. Al menos no ahora.

—Romano, no digas… —se le escapó una risita—… No digas esas cosas, que me ofendes… —unas lagrimillas salían de los ojos del español.

El italiano pensaba que aquel llanto era producto de su propia crueldad —¡benditas palabrotas!—, pero no se podía ni imaginar que eran de la risa. Satisfecho al saber que había chinchado a España, le echó la lengua.

—¡Y _estrécheme con brío_ y no se hable más! ¡He dicho! —siguió comiendo.

Si bien no sabía con certeza qué significaba lo que acababa de decir, tenía que reconocer que sonaba bastante ofensivo. De pronto, se vio rodeado por un par de brazos fuertes que lo abrazaban —o más bien lo espachurraban— y unas mejillas que se posaban sobre las suyas y no paraban de rozarle. Sólo podía escuchar carcajadas penetrando ferozmente en sus oídos.

—¡Oh, Roma, eres tan mono! ¡Y qué tontillo eres a veces, en serio! —reía España a carcajadas mientras abrazaba al niño— ¡Eres único!

—¿Q-qué…? —preguntó el italiano, incrédulo.

Los ojos de España estaban plagados de lágrimas, al igual que los de Bélgica. Ambos querían decir algo, pero la risa era superior a ellos. Romano estaba cada vez más confuso. ¡No entendía nada! ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¡¿Pero qué te pasa, idiota? ¡¿De qué mierda te ríes, _indiscreto malandrín_? —se puso rojo de rabia hasta alcanzar el mismo tono que un tomate— ¡Dímelo ya! ¡DÍMELO!

De tanto reírse, España cayó de bruces contra el suelo, llevando a Romano consigo. Bélgica, divertida, se unió a ellos. El pequeño estaba al borde del llanto, mientras que sus dos amigos mayores no paraban ni un segundo de carcajear con energía.

—¡Dímelo ya, subnormal! ¡Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo! ¡Jo, para ya de reír…! —pataleaba el más joven de la casa.

Unos minutos después, Holanda entró a escondidas en el comedor. Había oído que España había preparado churros y, sinceramente, los quería probar. Eso sí, no podía permitirse el lujo de que el español lo pillase en el acto. Tendría que ser un secreto.

Muy a su pesar, no se encontró con una bandeja repleta de churros, sino a su hermana y un imbécil intentando no morir de la risa y a un italiano rojo.

—¡Me duele la barriga de tanto reírme…! —declaró Bélgica entre carcajadas.

Holanda estaba anonadado. «Locos, están todos locos», fue lo único que llegó a pensar.

El día terminó con las tres naciones durmiendo en el suelo y un holandés molesto. No pudo comer churros y encima tuvo que tapar con una manta a esos tres inconscientes. Por momentos como aquellos, Holanda quería obtener su independencia y largarse de allí. Era una casa de _chalados_.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Está ligeramente basado en hechos reales :3 Yo, de pequeña, me dedicaba a aprender palabras raras que veía en la tele y luego las utilizaba como insultos y claro… a mis hermanos mayores les hacía gracia y a veces me troleaban xD


End file.
